


同居者

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 有肉，互虐，交叉视角。设定：艾斯是山治前任，艾斯已死。





	1. 同居者01

同居者  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

同居者–01–

（Sanji）

Sanji从衬衫口袋里掏出烟盒，随意地捻起一支便咬进嘴里，回想起今天晚上遇到的那个人——那个人有着一头绿色短发，穿着白色T恤，左臂绑着深绿色头巾，戴着可笑的绿色肚兜，穿着暗绿色鞋子，右腰还别着三把剑，整个人就像……怎么说呢，佩剑行走的水生植物。

他一进酒吧，Sanji的注意力便被注意过去了，刚开始当然是因为他的穿着打扮……十分特立独行。再到后来，那个人径直走到调酒台，光线打在他的脸上，他五官的线条逐渐明朗。Sanji不禁暗暗吸了口气，这个家伙左眼条疤，却丝毫不减英气，他左耳的三只水滴状耳环叮当地响。

“给我上酒。”

这家伙懂礼貌么？！

“没听见？”

切，算了，老子不指望一颗绿藻懂什么礼貌。“要什么酒？”

“啊，你们酒吧最好的酒。”

Sanji想，这家伙一看就是个酒桶，有酒就咕噜噜地喝到肚子里的懂欣赏么？还最好的酒，娜美桑开的酒吧老子调的酒不就是最好的？

既然这样，老子就让你尝尝什么是天下第一好酒！Sanji撸起袖子，翻瓶、抛掷酒瓶一周半倒酒、卡酒、回瓶、手腕翻转酒瓶、抛掷酒瓶外向反抓、腰部抛掷酒瓶、转身拍瓶背后接……不出一会就调好了一杯酒。

“呐，拿好了绿藻头。”

“嗯？！”显然眼前的人并不喜欢老子给他起的称号。

看着他额角蹦的十字，Sanji似乎找到了一丝乐趣。“怎么？这杯酒专门给你做的，看这深深浅浅的绿色，很适合你呢。”

“Teme……你这混.蛋圈圈眉！”

“你说什么？你这个肌肉绿藻头！老子不叫圈圈眉！”Sanji最在意别人嘲笑他的眉毛，而且被一颗绿藻嘲笑，这实在让人火大！他指了指写着名字的胸牌，“给我记住了！”

“那我也有名字的！你这混蛋圈圈眉！”

眼看两人快要开打，一旁的Robin提醒了一句：“Sanji君，在这里打架可是会被店长骂的哦。”

“啊啊啊，我不会惹美丽可爱又善良的Nami桑生气的～爱啊爱啊～”一转脸又竣然换了副不耐烦的语气：“绿藻头，今晚就算了，老子不跟你计较，你敢试试在OP酒吧里闹事老子不干死你。喝吧。”

“……”那个绿藻头接过酒杯喝了下去。果然就是个不懂喝酒的笨蛋！！

“再来一杯，一模一样的。”

“好喝么？”

“……还不错。这杯酒叫什么？”绿藻头指了指调酒台上的菜单。

“这杯酒菜单上没有的。不是说了老子专门给你做的么？”Sanji坏笑。

“哼。”那个男人倒也没再吭声，不知道沉默的他在想什么。

Sanji拉回思绪，吐了个烟圈，弹走了烟灰。酒吧打烊了，他总是习惯最后一个离开，一边收拾一边想事情。

一天，又这样过去了。

（Zoro）

Zoro发现今天真是什么倒霉事都让他碰着了。

今天早上起床晚了，匆匆赶去剑馆发现学生们都没有按照自己的一贯要求做热身运动，而是围在一起叽叽喳喳讨论着什么。

走过去发现他们拿着一份日报，报纸上印着第一大剑豪米霍克要来本市的爆炸性消息。

呵呵！Zoro想，你终于来了，我要超越的男人。

因为这个消息，Zoro兴奋了很久，不知不觉就比平时多练习了几小时，学生都离开了，他还不知疲惫地挥着剑。

结果超市关门了，想喝的酒没买着，这样逛着逛着(其实是迷路了)就看见一间酒吧。

OP酒吧。

鬼使神差地走了进去。

一进去就看见那一头金灿灿的头发，精瘦的身板，白皙灵巧的双手，走进了再看，真漂亮。  
虽然明知道漂亮一词用在一个男人身上不合适，但是Zoro脑子里找不到另一个更贴切的词去形容了。

这个男人，花式调酒的技术真的出神入化，Zoro都看呆了。直到对方一句“绿藻头”把自己的思绪拉回来。

“什么？！”这个男人怎么胡乱给人起绰号！他自己还不有着奇怪的圈眉毛！Kuso！

不过，那杯酒还是他专门给自己调的，看上去绿油油的(Sanji画外音：明明是深深浅浅的七种绿色！什么叫绿油油的！)，但意外地好喝，一入口是凉凉的薄荷味，再尝多一点是香浓的绿茶味，混杂着涩涩的青草味……啊，这杯酒还真烈，最刺激的是喝到最后还有点芥末的味道。

一杯喝完不过瘾，要再来一杯，看那圈圈眉臭屁的……居然有点可爱。

！！！什么可爱不可爱的，自己的脑子秀逗了吗？

结果喝多了，没足够的钱结账，就抵押了自己的白色T恤和绿色腰封给他。那个死圈眉没说什么，但是从他神情看得出他好像对我抵押的东西不太满意，可能是觉得不值几个钱吧，为了不给那个男人看不起以为我没钱又耍赖，我把和道一文字也抵押给了他。


	2. 同居者02

同居者–02–

（Sanji）

那个混球，抵押了什么鬼东西，这这这衣服……拿上手湿嗒嗒滑腻腻的，还有一股汗臭味!Teme！这家伙不洗澡的吗！恶心，有点想丢了它。

然后那个绿藻头还抵押了一把白色的剑，我不知道这剑名不名贵，但是看得出来绿藻头挺喜欢这把剑的，那，他也算舍得。就冲他这一点，我肯定他会再拿钱来赎回的。

Sanji不知道心底哪来的一股信心，以及，对Zoro的淡淡的欣赏。

可是，这家伙不洗澡的吗?！Sanji想到这点又抓狂了，他一冲动就把Zoro的衣服带回家洗了。(这是人妻啊哈哈哈……Sanji：闭嘴！要你管！)

如果把那把剑放在OP酒吧，说不定第二天Nami桑就把它卖了。这样……想到Zoro那坚定的眼神，口口声声说着“我肯定会拿钱来赎的，你放心，这段时间我的剑就拜托你了，圈圈眉。”

切，那个笨蛋。

好吧。

于是Sanji不仅把Zoro的衣服带回家洗了，还把Zoro的剑带回了家。

（Zoro）

该死，忘了怎么去那间酒吧。Zoro挠挠头。

在转了几天之后，Zoro终于找到那间酒吧了。

那个叫Sanji的死圈眉今天的状态好像不太好，有点憔悴。我把钱给他，他让我等了一会就下班了。然后他说想要拿回剑就跟他走。

该死的他到底要去哪里啊?这就像个迷宫一样，一路上还被他嘲笑我是路痴，因为跟着他后面走都差点走丢。看他各种嘲笑我的时候神采奕奕的，完全不像我刚走进酒吧看到的他的模样，啊，果然是我的错觉吗?

“喂，白痴迷路绿藻，你怎么那么久才筹到钱?也没有很贵啊。”

“……”

“难道迷路了整整三天?”

“闭嘴!再说我砍了你!”

“来啊。”还没说完，长腿踢来，Zoro用两把刀交叉抵着Sanji的踢技。

呵，这家伙，腿上功夫还不错。有意思。Zoro不禁咧嘴一笑。

原来他要带我去他家。拿回和道一文字，以及他帮忙洗好的衣服，忽然心情变得很好。

但是他都不让我坐会儿，一个劲儿地赶我走，还说什么不欢迎不洗澡的臭剑士。气死我了，我什么时候不洗澡了！汗多不干我事啊！他还在喋喋不休说着什么，我都没听见，看着他一张一合的嘴唇我就觉得烦，烦死了。

堵住它。

碰到他的唇的时候，他和我都吃了一惊，我居然做出了此等行为，怎么有点像强迫良家妇女的感觉……但是箭一射出就回不了头，我只能硬着头皮吻下去。

嗯……我的初吻，软软的，有股尼古丁的味儿，虽然对象是个男人，但味道还不错。

嘶……妈的，这家伙咬我。等等！我在做什么?！

我是疯了吗?！

还有，圈圈眉脸红的样子真可爱啊……


	3. 同居者03

同居者–03–

（Sanji）

那个混球，本来老子等了他整整三天都不见人影，有点心急，这种心痒痒的感觉本就奇怪，让自己都快不像自己了，Robin酱和Nami桑都来问我怎么了，我当然不能让lady们担心啊，这三天调酒也有点心不在焉。

妈的，老子这是怎么了，中了绿藻毒？

可是当我感觉到我一看到Zoro来兑现自己的承诺，心里就舒服了。那颗绿油油的头也不知道什么时候变得顺眼。

但是！妈的，那个混球，居然夺了老子的初吻！可恶可恶那个杀千刀的！

Sanji一边回想着昨天晚上下班后发生在自己家里的事情，一边不自觉地抚摸上自己的薄唇。  
那个混球，用舌头撬开我的牙关一直往里送，一股香醇的清酒味萦绕在口腔。那个混球，用舌尖扫过我的上颚，扫过我的牙齿内侧，还用舌头卷住我的舌头！啊啊啊！要死了！

毫不示弱地咬住他肆虐的舌头，不能这样下去了！那个混球绿藻！

唉，好了，不要想那个恼人的水生植物，反正以后见到他就踢爆他的头。

用力地甩甩头，似乎这样就能甩走昨晚的回忆，Sanji用钥匙开了OP酒吧的门，诚然，他总是习惯第一个来，最后一个走，秉承着骑士道精神，Sanji当然不能让Nami桑和Robin酱起早贪黑地做这种粗活。打扫完酒吧，换好制服，准备营业，一直做到晚上酒吧打烊，等所有客人都走光，送别了Nami桑和Robin酱再打扫一下酒吧，把酒都清点放好，再回家。每天Sanji都这样生活着。

今天却不太一样，Sanji转身走进员工换衣间打算换上制服，因为总是第一个来，而且酒吧里只有自己一个男员工，所以Sanji从来不锁门，不过……Zoro闯门而入。

惊！！

“你这颗绿藻到底怎么回事啊！！”

结果Zoro气喘吁吁神情严肃地说：“你家着火了！”

（Zoro）

不同于在酒吧当调酒师的Sanji有固定的上班时间，Zoro自己开了一家剑馆并且当教练，一般是一对一或者一对二上课，每次上完课就会预约下节课的时间，一节课两个小时，因此Zoro很大程度上能自由支配自己的时间。

自由到有了多余的时间想想那个卷眉毛。

Zoro最近很困惑，自从吻了Sanji之后，他发现他的生活发生了一点变化。

真的只是一点点，起床的时候有一点点想他，喝酒的时候有一点点想他，洗澡的时候有一点点想他，连练习的时候也有一点点想他。想他啊……想他的那头漂亮的金发，想他的装下了碧海的湛蓝眼眸，想他的白皙灵巧的双手，想他捉弄自己之后的低笑，想他的唇……

啊，想见他。

Zoro一向遵从本能。既然如此，那就去见见他。

Zoro这几天打听到OP酒吧一般下午四点开始营业，到晚上十一点就关门。因为酒吧并非坐落在繁荣的商业圈，而是坐落在安安静静的住宅区，因此相比起其他酒吧，OP酒吧算是每晚最早关门的了。

看了看剑馆墙壁上挂着的时钟，下午三点，Sanji这个时候应该会从家里出发，那就去他楼下会会他。

结果就是在剑馆附近绕了几个大圈出不去，真凭着惊为天人的运气和野兽般的直觉走到All Blue小区的时候，已经不知道过了多久。（这句话真的不是用来搞笑的！）

Zoro看见Sanji家那层楼在冒烟。该死！是火灾！圈圈眉没事吧？

掏出手机想打个电话找Sanji，又发现自己根本没有他的电话。不过，Zoro定神看了看手机上显示的时间，下午三点半，不知道圈圈眉这个时候到了酒吧没有，不过肯定不在家了，还好，还好。

Zoro稍微松了口气，又一提神往OP酒吧的方向跑去。不管怎么样，都要亲眼看到那个男人是否安全无损。

不然心里会慌，会不安。

终于在换衣间看到他，那个白痴，老子担心得跑来跑去快要死了，他却在那里哼着小曲换衣服。那个白痴，居然没事……

真是太好了……


	4. 同居者04

同居者–04–

（Sanji）

Sanji听Zoro说自己家里着了火，想回去看一下情况，打电话跟Nami请半天假，结果Nami很爽快地准了假，还多批了一周时间，说是现在Sanji心情一定很糟糕，请务必好好休息调整状态。Sanji一边在电话里“爱啊爱啊，Nami桑好温柔啊”地发花痴一边手脚利索地换回原来的衣服。

当他们再回去的时候，发生事故的整栋楼的周围已经拉起了危险勿近的警戒线，只能看见穿着橙色衣服的消防员进进出出。Sanji抬眼一看自家的阳台，半是熊熊烈火，半是滚滚浓烟。  
突然想起了那个人。

那个常戴着一顶橘色帽子，两颊有雀斑的黑发少年。

如果我今天晚点出门，是不是也会像你一样在火海中死去了呢？

死去的时候感受到的是痛苦呢，还是平静呢？

如果我当时接了你的电话，是不是还能听见你最后想跟我说的话呢？

死去之前人会想些什么呢，又能做些什么呢？

Ace，回答我啊。

……

没有人回答我。

Sanji回想起他跟Ace的初次相遇。那是风和日丽的一天，考上心仪的高中自然心情愉悦，而第一天新生报到更让Sanji充满亢奋，校园里除了有很多漂亮的lady，还种满了自己最爱的樱花树，微风吹过总有一两片花瓣飘落。

东张西望的Sanji对周围的一切充满了好奇，结果不小心撞到了迎面走来的Ace。“啊！对不起。”对方先开了口。“呃……没关系，”Sanji有点尴尬，明明是自己没仔细看路才撞上去的，“该说对不起的是我，啊糟糕，你看，你的便当洒了。”

“噢，这个，”Ace看了看手里因大力挤压而变形的塑料盒，滚烫的汤汁流过他的手一滴滴地落在地面，却一笑而过，像是一桩不值一提的小事，“没事，再买一盒就好了。只是你没事吧？”Sanji摇了摇头，“我没事，你的便当……我以后会还你的。”

“嗯？”Ace不懂Sanji的意思。Sanji没直接回答，却自顾自地问：“你是哪个班的？叫什么名字？”“二年一班，Portgas·D·Ace。”“好。”

结果第二天Sanji就带着亲手做的料理去二年一班找Ace。一开始见到他，Ace很惊讶，当他打开盖子，Ace更惊讶，一股诱人的香气立刻钻进鼻子，勾起他的食欲。

本来Sanji的爱好就是做饭和调酒，况且自己之前不小心浪费了别人的食物，有违自己的原则，所以他去送便当根本不会想太多。不过，Ace是二年级级草啊，被学弟送爱心料理这一爆炸消息早已不胫而走，无数暗恋Ace的少女都表示伤透了心。

高中真是一个流言蜚语的孳生地，时间一长，原本真实的事情也会慢慢变得扭曲，原本正常的关系也会慢慢变得暧昧。Ace和Sanji就是这样一步一步地陷了进去。

Sanji不是没有对这种关系疑惑过，他跟Ace商量过自己并不想这样，被lady们误会自己是弯的这可怎么办！他看着温柔亲切的学长，心里明白，他对Ace的感觉不是爱，只是一种莫名其妙的依赖，恰巧让青春期荷尔蒙旺盛的他有了份安心而已。

Ace听完他的困惑，温柔地伸出手摸摸Sanji柔顺的金发，说：“那你说现在能怎么办？你要离开我吗？可是我发现，我已经离不开你了啊。”

Sanji就是在那一刹那沦陷的，沦陷在Ace该死的柔情里，沦陷在一种恋爱的假象里。

（Zoro）

不知道圈圈眉在想什么想得那么入神。Zoro侧过头看向蹙着眉的他，应该不是好事情。也是，灾祸突然降临到自己头上，任谁都不会有好心情的。Zoro在心里暗暗地叹了口气。

“咦？Zoro？”身后响起一个既熟悉又陌生的声音。

Zoro转过头去，“哦！Luffy。”就说怎么有点耳熟，原来是上个月新搬来的邻居。那个自来熟的白.痴，一搬过来就约自己下馆子，对他的第一印象只有三个字——特能吃。这段时间相处下来发现这个邻居还挺有趣的，是个很好的伙伴。没想到今天居然在这里碰见了。

话音未落，Zoro本能地感觉到身旁的Sanji愣住了。

“咦？San……Sanji？”

原本想从裤兜里掏烟盒的手缓缓地垂在身侧，Sanji并没有作声，也没有回头。

“是你啊，Sanji。”

被唤的人没有回应。

“你消失快一年了。”身后那位名叫Luffy的黑发少年压低了声音，似乎在压抑着激动或悲伤的情绪，“我一直在找你。”

还是没有回应，但Zoro察觉到此时的Sanji已经紧张得绷紧了身子，金发也挡不住不安的神色。

“我想知道当时你们究竟发生了什么，让你狠心到连他的葬礼也不肯出席。”

“……”Sanji仍旧默默地背对着Luffy。

“Sanji，给我一个说法吧！”Luffy激动地大吼。

Sanji微微张开了嘴，想说点什么，喉咙却像被捏紧了一样发不出声音，最后，千言万语化作了一声轻叹。“对不起。”

“我不需要你的道歉，我只想知道真相！他死之前……”Luffy哽咽了一下，“你们究竟发生了什么？！我哥哥他……到底做错了什么？他这么爱你！”

从Luffy出现到现在，Sanji的肩膀就一直颤抖着，Zoro有点看不下去了。虽然不知道他们在说什么，但是再说下去圈圈眉一定会很难受吧。自己刚想说点什么缓解气氛，此时Luffy被其他消防员叫走了，毕竟Luffy是来履行任务而不是来叙旧的。听到匆匆离去的脚步声后，Sanji才回过头去看Luffy的背影，眼神深邃。

“喂圈圈眉，接下来你要怎么办？”

“嗯？”

“你家失火了。”

“哦。”Sanji无力地说着，似乎不大想搭理Zoro。

“哦什么？你该不会是脑子也烧糊涂了吧？”

“啊？”

“估计要过一段时间才能控制住火势，你也看到现在的情况，怕是什么都烧光了。”  
   
“所以呢？”Sanji没好气地瞪了一眼Zoro，“话说老子怎么样关你屁事啊绿藻头！”  
   
“啊你TM说什么？”

“我说老子爱怎么着怎么着，不用你瞎操心。”Sanji像是突然想到什么一样，两眼放出疑惑的光，“哦对了，你今天怎么会出现在我家附近的？”

“呃……”草这是什么问题啊，突然想见你了所以去你家附近转转？怎么可能说出口！

“哦！肯定又是迷路了吧？真是路痴啊你。”Sanji似乎从中找到了乐趣，是的没错，嘲笑Zoro的方向感是最近Sanji最大的乐趣了。Sanji拍拍Zoro的肩膀，好似安慰小孩子一般。

“你！切，随你怎么说。”你怎么笑我都没有关系，只要看见你平安无事就好。

“哦哦哦？脸红了！喂说你几句路痴还脸红了？哈哈哈哈你真是太有趣了……”

“谁会脸红啊！白痴才会脸红吧？！”


	5. 同居者05

同居者–05–

（Sanji）

自从上次遇到Luffy之后自己就心神不宁。Luffy这小子不仅长高了，还当上了消防员……果然Ace的死给他带来了很大的影响吧……

唉，如果一早知道那个绿藻头和Luffy是邻居的话，面对Zoro让自己先暂住他家这个提议，打死也不会轻易答应的。可既然答应了绿藻头，再反悔就没意思了，更何况，他并不想让Ace的死成为自己和Luffy之间过不去的一道坎儿。

虽然这种想法有点无情，但Sanji并不想沉溺于无尽的伤感和内疚中，并且他一直试图证明自己已经放下了过去的一切。正因如此，他认为，或许偶遇Luffy是上天的安排，暗示自己要直面过去吧。

Luffy不是Ace的亲弟弟，却胜似亲弟弟。这点Sanji是知道的。以前跟Ace在一起的时候，Sanji会带些自己做好的饭菜给Ace尝尝，Luffy几乎每次都闻着肉的香味赶过来，Ace也会分一大半食物给弟弟。Sanji一边为自己的厨艺感到骄傲，一边暗暗羡慕着Ace和Luffy的感情。

那是一种发自心底的信任与依赖啊。Sanji自问和Ace完全没有过这种感觉。

后来，Sanji渐渐地习惯了Luffy的存在，每次做菜也会多准备一份给Luffy。看到美食就会冒出星星眼的Luffy，吃完会幸福地挺着肚皮说好饱啊吃不下了的Luffy，饿得四肢乏力可怜巴巴地看着自己的Luffy……每个形象，每个片段，都曾经让Sanji感到幸福，被需要的幸福。

这个世界上根本不存在所谓的纸片人，如果你觉得他的形象过于扁平，只不过是你并没有足够深入地了解他罢了。比如说，Ace吃饭的时候也是狼吞虎咽的，一点儿也没有平时那温吞谦逊的模样，这一点颠覆了Sanji对Ace的初印象。

在小心翼翼的交往过程中，Sanji还发现了Ace文质彬彬下的小腹黑，以及客气礼貌中带着疏离感。很不舒服，说不上来为什么，反正就是没有恋爱的感觉。

虽然Sanji也弄不明白跟男人谈恋爱到底应该怎么个感觉法。他喜欢Ace也不排斥跟Ace交往，但这种喜欢其实肤浅的很。刚好疲惫于澄清流言，刚好自己处于情感空窗期，刚好有人强烈地需要着自己，刚好自己爱做饭又有人愿意吃而已。

Ace和Sanji就这样莫名其妙地有了一段不对等的关系，其苦恼的源头在于Sanji明知道自己不爱对方却又愿意牺牲自己的癖好。恐怕Sanji自己还不懂这个道理。

（Zoro）

火势已灭，所幸并无人员伤亡。但屋里的财物被烧了个一干二净。Sanji蹲在一堆废墟里不知道在来回摸索什么，Zoro站在后面默默地看着他。忽然，Sanji的手指头被尖锐物划了道很深的口子。

“嘶……”Sanji本能地倒抽了一口气。

Zoro一个箭步冲上去，抓起Sanji的手，“我看看。怎么这么不小心……”说着就把Sanji不断冒血的手指头含在嘴里。

“呃！”Sanji瞪大了双眼，凝视眼前的男人。Zoro不理会那双流露着惊讶的碧眸，用舌头轻轻地舔去血珠，神情虔诚得像在亲吻一件极其精美易碎的艺术品。Sanji觉得伤口被Zoro舌头上的倒刺弄得麻麻的，痒痒的。

“还疼么？”

“不，不疼了。”Sanji迅速地抽回手，“啧，你刚才吓到我了。搞什么啊，老子手指上都是你的口水。”

“谁让你不小心的。那我帮你舔掉口水？”

“那口水不更多了吗白.痴啊你！有纸巾吗？”

“切，没有。”有也不给你。好心给你止血还被你嫌弃！Zoro掏掏耳朵，决定不再理会这个家伙，反而他对那块尖锐物感兴趣，他弯腰捡起了在阳光下闪闪发光的东西，原来是块碎玻璃。

Sanji一边扯住Zoro衣服下摆的一角擦口水，一边说：“小心啊。”

他还知道关心我。Zoro微微扯起嘴角，口气还是很平静：“放心，我不像某只笨鸭子。”

“谁是笨鸭子啊！你闲的没事做就跟我一起找徽章。”

“啊？徽章？什么徽章？找来干什么？”虽不知道Sanji这番举动的用意何在，但Zoro还是自觉地撸起了袖子，露出筋肉分明的小臂。

“世界第一厨神的荣誉徽章。那是老头子留下来的，对我来说很重要的东西。”

“世界第一厨神是谁？”原谅Zoro对这方面的知识储备真的不多，从前他的世界里只有剑道，以及变强的信念。

“老头子。”

“老头子是谁？”

“哲夫。”

“哲夫是谁？”

“我爸。”

“你爸是谁？”

“……”

“哦！所以你爸是世界第一厨神哲夫。”

“嗯。”

“那属于他的徽章怎么会在你手里？”

“啊你真烦，不是早说了是他留下来的吗！”

“为什么？”

“他死了。”

“……对不起。”

两人都沉默了。

良久，Sanji开口打破了尴尬的局面：“老头子其实是我养父。我小时候……一直被那位高高在上的所谓亲生父亲无视，受哥哥弟弟的欺负，是我姐帮我从家里逃了出来……我躲在一艘船上，后来遭到大风浪，我以为我会死的……”Sanji的眼神飘向了远方，似乎在回忆着以前的点点滴滴。

“结果你遇到了哲夫，他救了你？”Zoro的胸口有点发闷。

“对。他为了救我，不惜弄断自己的腿，我们流落到一个荒岛上，他把所有食物都给了我……我……”Sanji一阵哽咽，泪水渐渐蒙上眼眸，“我才感觉到，原来我也可以享受父爱……”

Zoro轻轻地揽住Sanji的瘦削的肩膀，厨子……你到底都经历过什么？

“可是！”Sanji不受控制地狠狠捶向Zoro宽厚的胸膛，“他得了癌！为什么啊？为什么……为什么他要丢下我……为什么……”

Zoro拍着Sanji因激动而起伏不定的后背，轻轻地说：“我不会丢下你。”

虽是耳语，此刻却掷地有声。


	6. 同居者06

同居者–06–

（Sanji）

没想到居然会对一个认识不到几天的绿藻头说着自己的过往，那些……从上了高中之后就没再向任何人提起的事情，包括Ace，也不知情。

其实，我只是想找个人倾诉吧。跟绿藻头说了之后，心里的石头好像放下了。

找来找去都没有找到徽章，应该是被大火烧了。那是老头子唯一留下来的东西啊。

唉。

“哎这位小哥看看有什么需要的，我们的菜是最新鲜的！”一声吆喝把Sanji的思绪拉了回来，就在数十分钟前，找来找去都找不到徽章的Sanji和Zoro离开了All Blue小区，在Zoro一路上的“关怀备至”下，Sanji同意了暂住Zoro家的提议，知道Zoro家里没备太多粮食，因此他们来到了菜市场。

Sanji被货物车上摆放得整整齐齐的花椰菜吸引住了眼光，看上去真像一个个排排坐的Zoro，哈哈。Zoro疑惑地看了看Sanji那由阴转晴的脸。

“你说这像不像你？”Sanji吃吃地笑。

“啊你是不是想打架！再说这是花椰菜！不是绿藻！”

“哈哈哈哈，你也承认自己是绿藻啦？乖，很有自知之明嘛。”

结果爆发了索香大战，两人从菜市场一直打到Zoro家门前。Sanji气喘吁吁地倚着门，结果门从里面开了，Sanji一个重心不稳扑向前方，落在了一个柔软的地方。

噗……那是女人的胸脯！Sanji的鼻血喷了出来。

“哟，老弟。”蓝发女人淡定地推开Sanji的头，向Zoro挥了挥手。

“你怎么在这里？”

“来看看我弟弟过得怎么样嘛。话说，你带男人回来了？”其实库伊娜想说的是“你带朋友回来了？”而不知道怎么就说错了词。

Sanji一听，又羞又恼，这话说得好像自己和那个肌肉笨蛋有那种关系一样！脱口而出：“姐姐别误会！我不是gay的！我只爱女人，像你这样的女人！啊啊啊请收下我对你的滔滔爱意~~”

蓝发女人觉得好笑，不禁仔细端详Sanji，是挺俊秀的，但好像脑子不太正常。Zoro会跟他做朋友？目光投过自己弟弟，却发现他脸色不太好。

“喂你够了，别对我老姐发花痴。”Zoro拽着Sanji后颈的衣领，毫不费力地把Sanji拎起来，“快做饭去。”说完就把Sanji丢进厨房。

“啊好的！姐姐我这就去给你做饭，请稍等一下~~啊好开心呐难道这就是爱吗~~”

砰！Zoro拉上厨房的落地玻璃门。

切，那家伙，占有欲还挺强的嘛，我又不会吃了她姐姐，紧张什么，难不成是个姐控？一边想，一边手起刀落地处理着刚刚买回来的食材。

（Zoro）

“我不是gay的！我只爱女人……”脑袋里一直回响着他的话。看臭卷眉对女人的反应，还真不是gay。可是，我也不是gay啊！我只是……我也不清楚，只是觉得臭卷眉有点特别吧？  
啧，反正看他不断地给库伊娜碗里夹菜就觉得很烦躁，心里窝了一团无名火。所以我不想理他。

吃饭的时候，库伊娜和他一说一笑的很快就熟悉了。库伊娜问他现在有没有谈对象，他说没有，不过如果她赏面的话很乐意和她约会。这家伙真是越来越会气人了，哼。

“小鬼，你听说了吧？米霍克快要来了。”库伊娜看向Zoro。

“啊，听说了。”Zoro一边咀嚼Sanji做的饭团一边回答着。

“有把握吗？”

“就算只有百分之一的胜算，我也要试一试。”

“那就好。”

“米霍克？世界第一剑豪？他要来这里？来这里干什么？你们找他做什么？”Sanji一连串问了好几个问题，因为他想不通三者之间有什么联系。非要说联系的话……就只有剑了。难道他们要比试？这不就等于去送死？！

“找他比试。”Zoro淡淡地吐出一句话，“我知道你想说什么，但是自从我把天下第一剑客作为奋斗目标，我早把生死置身度外了。”


	7. 同居者07

同居者–07–

（Sanji）

库伊娜吃完晚饭就走了，Sanji让Zoro进厨房帮忙擦餐具，顺便问一下他和米霍克比试的事情。

“你真的要去送……呃比试？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？对手可是真正的世界第一啊，结果早就见分晓了吧。为梦想甘愿豁出性命这种事情……放弃梦想，这很简单吧！”

“如果成为不了世界第一，那活着跟死了有什么不同？”

……

空气陷入沉寂，狭小的空间里只有哗啦啦的水声。

“你……喜欢女人？”Zoro说的这句话末尾是降调，听上去更像是一个陈述句。

“对啊，这不很正常吗？我去，难不成你是个gay？”Sanji大惊，“怪不得你让我跟你住一起！我告诉你我拒绝！拒绝拒绝！你敢乱来我就踢飞你！”

“啧，你想太多了。”Zoro专心地擦着盘子，但也只有他自己知道淡定只是假装的，他以前从来没有怀疑过自己的性取向，但是自从遇见Sanji，好像一切都变了，一切都不再受自己控制。这种不受控的感觉并不好受。

“噢，那就好。不然本王子魅力太大，怕你经受不起诱惑。”

“诱惑？你打算怎么诱惑我？”Zoro一挑眉，Sanji就想朝他露出戏谑的臭脸挥一拳。

“放你TM的屁！凭什么老子要诱惑你？你这个浑身肌肉的臭男人！”

“你才放屁！说什么自己不是gay，之前你也谈过一个男人吧？啊？Luffy的哥哥？Ace？”Zoro揪紧Sanji的衣领。“火灾那天我都听见了，别以为我是聋的。”

“那只是个例外。”

“例外？为什么Ace就是个例外？我就不能是个例外？”Zoro手劲很大，Sanji感觉自己的衣服要变形了。

“TM的说什么呢！放手！”Sanji很生气，他不愿意再想起以前的事情，更不愿意听绿藻头胡说八道。“快放手。操！”

Sanji看进Zoro墨绿的眼眸，深不见底。这家伙，吃错什么药了？果然欠揍。

Zoro无力地笑着松开了手。

（Zoro）

对臭卷眉而言，那个人是例外吗？所以，他不喜欢男人。所以，他不喜欢我。而且，他也不知道我现在的想法。

想象一下如果臭卷眉知道我对他的感觉……倒不怕跟他酣畅淋漓地打一架，只怕以他的性格会迅速消失在我眼前，像躲避瘟疫一样躲开我？呵呵，事情会越来越糟糕。

还是不要让他察觉到罢。至少现在，还不能冲动。

但总有一天，我会让你改变心意的，Sanji，你等着。

想通了这一点的Zoro心情忽然大好，目光笃定地落在了金发男人身上。此时Sanji又洗好了一个盘子递给Zoro，Zoro一边接过盘子一边说：“我没有什么朋友，更没有和别人同居过。所以，今天我姐看见你来我家，觉得很意外。”

“噢，你姐姐人挺好的。”

“她跟我一样，也没什么朋友，今天能认识你，估计她也很高兴。”

“那是我的荣幸。但，冒昧问一句，为什么你姐姐没什么朋友？”

Zoro对Sanji不知是有意还是无意的忽视自己感到有些不爽，却也落落大方地回答：“可能是觉得维系一段朋友关系很麻烦吧。”

“那你把我带回家不觉得麻烦？”

“你吗？不会。”

“为什么？”洗完所有餐具的Sanji点起烟，饶有兴趣地看着Zoro，“告诉你，我可是个十分麻烦的存在。”

“白痴好色爱耍帅，确实挺麻烦。”

“啊？你说谁白痴好色爱耍帅呢！”若不是Sanji不想在厨房这个神圣的地方打架，估计Zoro已经被踢成猪头了。“在你眼里，同居意味着什么？”

“一起吃饭，一起睡觉。”还有就是，每天醒来都能看见你。这句话Zoro吞进了肚子里。

“就这么简单？”

“能有多复杂。不然你觉得呢？”

“那我要给你钱吗？”

“你只要照顾我一日三餐就好。”比起金钱，我更想要你的陪伴。

“哦。可以。”Sanji沉吟片刻，“那从今晚开始？”

“从今晚开始。”


	8. 同居者08

同居者–08–

（Sanji）

在绿藻头眼里，同居就是一起吃饭和一起睡觉……唉，真是的，这么暧昧的话语居然可以理直气壮地说出口。

果然是个单细胞生物。像他这么没有情趣的男人怎么能追到美丽的lady呢？

Sanji打开电视，双腿随意地叠在沙发上，一边想一边漫不经心地调着频道。

“哟！”Sanji被电视里的选美节目吸引住了眼光，“好美丽的lady ~！”

……

“啊啊这个也很好看！”

……

“好温柔啊，简直是天使！”

……

嘀。Zoro满头黑线地看着沙发上扭成麻花状的人，顺手拿过遥控器切换了频道，于是美女如云的养眼画面替换成枪战片中激烈的打斗场景。

“你干嘛？”Sanji不爽，“我要看刚才那个。”

“看个屁，你个花痴！”Zoro挑了挑眉，“我就爱看这个。”一屁股坐在了沙发上。

事实再一次证明——Zoro真的毫无情趣可言！

“你说谁花痴呢？！你这个每天只会打来打去的肌肉笨蛋！”Sanji坏心眼地狠狠捏了捏Zoro的手臂，草，还真TM壮。

“怎么，至少我有料。”Zoro咧嘴一笑，眼神撇过Sanji的上身，流露些许不屑，“啧，看你这小身板……”

“谁小身板了？谁小身板了！”Sanji不甘示弱地掀起衣服，露出六块结实的腹肌，在光与影的调和下显得极具诱惑力，“给你看看谁小身板了！哼。”

Zoro眼眸一沉。紧接着，Sanji发现Zoro两手已经分开撑在了自己的身侧，把自己固定在沙发与他的臂弯里。Zoro越靠越近，快要碰上他的鼻尖了：“没想到你也不差。”

Sanji的呼吸和Zoro的气息混杂在一起，有那么一瞬间Sanji紧张得不能思考。

“你……别靠那么近。”Sanji努力组织着语言。

Zoro一怔，随即别过脸，“谁要靠近你。去洗澡吧，一股汗味。”慢悠悠地坐好继续看他的电视，似乎刚才什么都没有发生过。

“哈？汗味？”Sanji立刻拉起领口闻了闻，没有汗味啊。不过，累了这么一天，还真想好好洗个热水澡。

“那我去洗澡了。”

“嗯。”Zoro的眼睛紧贴在电视上，头也不转地敷衍了一句。

“有毛巾吗？”

“自己在我柜子拿。”

“哪个柜子？你拿给我吧。”

“啧，麻烦的家伙。”Zoro扭过头来无奈地看了一眼Sanji。

咦？Zoro他……脸红了？

（Zoro）

他那几缕金发因汗湿而贴在额头上，半个身子深深陷入沙发里，抑制不住的轻微颤抖，脸红如潮的模样……该死，刚才好像有感觉了。

Zoro无奈地低头看了看包裹在裤子里的玩意儿。不行，不行。必须按捺下内心的燥热。若非刚才掩饰得好，就要被Sanji那家伙看到自己的异样了。不行，不行。

直到浴室里响起了哗啦啦的流水声，Zoro才松了一口气。咬了咬牙，迅速脱下裤子，手掌和分.身紧紧地贴合在一起，虎口因常年练剑而生成的茧一下轻一下重地摩擦着。Zoro脑海里不断回想刚才的画面，手里的玩意儿又大了一圈。

呵……呼。草率地解决了自己的生理问题后，Zoro躺在沙发上，电视机早就关掉了，此时只想安安静静地平复一下心情。

圈圈眉怎么洗个澡都要那么久……

正想着，浴室的门哐地一下被打开了，里面的人走了出来。湿漉漉的金发还滴着水，刚刚洗完热水澡的上半身透着淡淡的粉红色，下半身围着一条碍事的白色浴巾。

Zoro还没想好对色气满满的Sanji说什么，对方却开了口：“喂，那个，呃……衣服，我没有，裤子，我没有。”

“哦，我给你找找。”

“还有……”

“还有什么？”能不能一次说完，扭扭捏捏的。

“内裤，我也没有……”Sanji不自然地整理了一下胯下的浴巾。

“……”

那就裸着吧！Zoro当时冒出了一个可怕的念头。

“你穿我的吧。目测你和我的那里差不多。”Zoro边说边转身去衣柜帮Sanji找合适的衣物。虽然想他裸着，但是感冒了就麻烦了。那个不急，以后大把机会。Zoro默默对自己说。

身后传来一声巨吼：“啊绿藻怪！你说什么目测啊！”Sanji气愤地捂住了下身，尽管他知道其实隔着一条浴巾，Zoro是什么都看不见的，那句话也只是嘴上说说。

恼怒成羞的Sanji走过去朝Zoro的后脑勺飞起一脚，不料浴巾此刻竟滑落在地。


	9. 同居者09

同居者–09–

（Sanji）

幸好老子飞起就是一脚，踢得绿藻分不清东南西北（本来就分不清），否则岂不是便宜他了！

Sanji看了一眼抱头嚎叫扬言要一刀砍死自己的人，觉得十分好笑。

“喂，我说，你家也太小了，”穿好内裤的Sanji环顾了一下卧室，颇有不满，“我睡哪里啊？”

“睡地板去。”面前的Zoro飞来一个眼刀，被踢了一脚之后怨气还没消去，“不然你还想睡我的床？！”

“呿，老子才不稀罕睡你的床。”Sanji撇撇嘴。

“最好如此！”Zoro吼了一声，像极了护着玩具不让别人抢去的小孩。Sanji又觉得好笑。

“你睡地板去！”Zoro不解气地再加一句。

“知道了知道了。地板就地板。”虽然表面上做了退步，但是Sanji的心情莫名地很好。可能是因为Zoro的表情太逗了吧。其实有时候觉得这颗笨蛋绿藻挺可爱的。

“嗯？”Zoro好像没反应过来，“呵，我还以为……”

“以为什么？大丈夫能屈能伸，睡地板又不是什么大事情。又不是没睡过。”

“好，你说的。”

“我说的。”Sanji伸了个懒腰，“时候不早了，我今天好累，先睡了。”

“嗯。我去洗个澡，再看会儿电视。客厅有点吵，你睡我房间地板上吧。”

“哦对了，”Sanji躺下后突然想了件事情，叫住拿起浴巾准备去浴室的Zoro，“我会尽快找人重新装修一下我的家，不会在这里住太久的。这段日子给你添麻烦了。”

“不麻烦。你——”逆光之中看不清Zoro的表情，“想太多了。”

话音刚落，Zoro就走了，顺手关上了卧室的门。

漆黑房间里只有Sanji两眼流转着微弱的光。

（Zoro）

听到他说尽快找人重新装修一下家的那一刻，心还是缩了一下。

呼……Zoro仰起头，任由花洒里喷出的水花淌在脸上。本来洗澡是他最放松的时候，但现在是越想越难受。

还说什么麻烦我了，真是……

你知道自己是个麻烦就最好了！这么有自知之明的吗？这么……就这么不想跟我住一起吗？

呼……真是气死我了。这个笨蛋卷眉。

洗完澡之后，Zoro喜欢看的枪战片也播完了。百无聊赖地转了几个频道，决定去睡觉了。但是一想到关着的卧室的门后面是他，Zoro有些莫名的不安。

不知道他睡着了没。

又在客厅里呆了一刻钟，Zoro决定要进去了。

幸好他睡着了。听到地板上传来轻轻的鼻鼾声，Zoro扬了扬嘴角。

Zoro半跪在Sanji身边，轻轻地抱起了他，又轻轻地在他身体下面铺了一张柔软被子，最后不忘给他加了个高低适中的枕头。不知道直接睡地板上会着凉的吗？真是笨。

呃……没有被子可以盖在卷眉身上了。那就……把下面的被子也盖到上面去？

做好了一切工作之后Sanji也没有醒，Zoro躺在床上舒了口气，很快进入了梦乡。

梦里有一个闪着金光的点在眼前跳来跳去，伸手去抓，结果光点变成了Sanji的笑意盈盈的脸，他说：“我要回家啦。”


	10. 同居者10

同居者–10–

（Sanji）

Sanji很早就醒了。应该说，自己都不知道自己昨晚有没有睡过。

他向床上那个睡得像死猪一样的人瞥了一眼，叹了口气。

昨晚是第一次睡别人家，说实在话挺紧张的。当Zoro咔嗒一下转开卧室的门的时候，也不知道为什么下意识地就装睡。但是，你你你说这天杀的是不是脑子有病，趁我睡着的时候把我卷起来，卷得像个春卷儿一样。

不过，这家伙还算有点良心，会给我加个枕头。

算了。老子不跟这种脑子冒泡的植物计较。做早餐去！

翻箱倒柜折腾了一番，Sanji发现没有什么新鲜的食材了，就下去菜市场转了转，买了些食材。回到Zoro家的时候才发现自己没带钥匙出门，这时候拍门不就把绿藻吵醒了嘛？

怎么办呢。

正在Sanji犹豫的时候，门啪的一声自己打开了，Zoro走了出来。

面面相觑。

“早啊！”Sanji打破了片刻的沉默，“要去哪啊？”

“……”Zoro看见Sanji手里提着的两把菜，脸色缓和了下来，“找你。你去买菜了？”

“没看见吗？”Sanji白了他一眼，“明知故问。我又不是小孩子，找我干嘛？哈哈哈，难不成我会消失不成？”

“你会吗？”

“啊？”Sanji忙着把刚买回来的新鲜食材分门别类地装进冰箱里，没听清楚Zoro说了什么，“你说什么？哦对了，早餐你想吃什么？”

“随便。”

“嗯，坐那儿等着吧。很快就好了。”

（Zoro）

其实，我这个人对于饮食还真是没有什么讲究。他做什么我就吃什么。

但是看着他为我在厨房忙前忙后的模样，我还挺开心的。

不一会儿早餐就端上餐桌了，不算丰盛，但是特别好吃。厨子果然是厨子。

“好吃吧？”Sanji把一杯煮好的咖啡拿给Zoro，“多吃点，不许剩。”

“咖啡甜了。”Zoro皱了皱眉，但听完Sanji的后半句，打算硬着头皮喝完。

“啊是吗？我尝尝！”Sanji抢过Zoro手中的咖啡，浅尝了一口，“这是正常甜度，你是不是完全不喝加糖的？那我喝这杯吧，再给你装一杯。”

Zoro看着那个被他和卷眉舔过的杯子，有点出神。

自从上次强吻了Sanji之后就一直对那种感觉恋恋不忘，但上次只碰到他的唇。现在，有点想尝一尝他的舌头……粉色的，有点可爱……

直到Sanji拿来新的一杯咖啡打断了Zoro的思绪。“你今天是不是不上班？”

“嗯，Nami给我批了一周的假。”

“我今天也没课。你想做什么？”

“没想做什么……跟我一起去买些日用品吧。”

“哦。”


	11. 同居者11

同居者–11–

（Sanji）

一出门就遇到Luffy，Sanji才后知后觉他们是邻居。

Luffy叫住Sanji的时候，Sanji还是有点想回避。啧，真是的。

幸好Luffy只是打了声招呼就上班去了，语气挺友善的，不像上次见面时候的气氛那么僵。

等Luffy走远了，Zoro问Sanji，他和Luffy是不是以前有什么过节。呵呵，连这个反应迟钝的家伙都看出来了么？这种鸵鸟心态到底有多明显啊！

“以前我们认识。他这小子挺好的，我把他当弟弟看。”比起勇治——自己真正的亲弟弟，Luffy不知道可爱了多少倍。“他这个人，健忘，不记仇，有肉吃就好了。”

“那你们关系挺好的。”

“那是以前了。”

Zoro闻言，投来一丝探究的目光。

“一言难尽。”Sanji从口袋里摸了根皱巴巴的烟，不愿意再开口。

“不想说？”

“有机会的话，会跟你说的。”只是现在还不想提起那些回忆……

“好。”Zoro语气沉沉地应了一句。

“看！”Sanji及时转移了话题，“走，陪我买几件衣服。”

“买衣服干什么，我家里有很多。”

“你？我总不能一直穿你的吧。更何况……你的穿衣品味那么差，配不上本王子高贵的气质！”

“你放屁！你穿衣品味才差呢，就爱穿些花花绿绿的衣服，像个姑娘似的。”

“哈？你才放屁吧！谁像姑娘了？谁像了，啊？！搞不懂你总穿得那么朴素干什么，来来去去都是那几种颜色，像个老大爷一样。”

“你TM说什么？想打架吗？”

“打就打啊！”

呯呯嘭嘭的总免不了一场黄绿大战的爆发。

（Zoro）

被Sanji拉进了一间服装店，那店里的氛围很奇怪。我们俩一进门，就被女店员疯狂围住，眼里全冒粉色心形泡泡的，看着就很烦躁，还有那个臭卷眉一副享受被女性围绕的模样，真让人不爽。

“喂，杵在那里干嘛，快过来啊！”Sanji皱了皱眉，“你也选几件衣服呗。”他一说完，那些女店员又在互相打些奇怪的颜色，还有几个干脆躲在角落里窃窃私语的。这……不会是间黑店吧？

“喂，我们去下一家吧。”

“啊！这件挺好看的。”这家伙已经沉浸在自己的世界里了。

“哎——”Sanji看了一眼离他最近的这位有着天蓝色长发的漂亮女店员的胸，噢不，是胸牌，“薇薇酱是吗？你看我想买几条内裤……”

薇薇有点脸红地带Sanji走向内裤专柜，给他介绍着店里卖得比较好的款式。

然后那家伙又在那里发花痴，说“啊啊啊薇薇酱脸红的样子好可爱”什么的。

碍眼。

所以脑袋一热就插了句：“买什么内裤，穿我的还不够？”我承认是有点宣示主权的意味。

但是话语刚落我TM就后悔死了。那些女店员一副偷着乐的表情，好像我说了什么笑话一样。

“胡说些什么呢你？！脑子塞满绿藻了吧？！”Sanji羞得扯起了嗓子，“给老子滚一边去！”

“……”

离开了服装店，Zoro才长长地呼了一口气。其实，自己刚才不算是愤然离去，而是有点像……落荒而逃。

对接近他的一切女性开始不爽，对他接近一切女性这种花痴行为开始吃醋，明明很在乎他，想让他知道，又不想让他知道，不知道他知道这些之后会是什么反应，但是能确定的是，只要他不知道这些，跟他就还能像现在这般自然自在地在一起。

漫无目的地在街上转悠了几圈，Zoro开始认不得路了。

就在此时，Zoro看见了前方一个背着世界最强的黑刀的身影。

！！！

呵，今天总算见到他了。


	12. 同居者12

同居者–12–

（Sanji）

奇怪，这绿藻头电话怎么打不通呢？

不会是我让他滚就真的滚了吧，他到底知不知道自己几斤几两还敢出去乱逛，又不是不知道自己是超级无敌大路痴……

啧，自己不就是去试衣间换了几件衣服嘛，出来人就没了，真是小心眼，东亚醋王……

咦？醋王？他是在吃醋吗？应该……不是吧……他吃谁的醋？应该不会是……他看上薇薇酱了？

哦！怪不得！整个人阴阳怪气的，故意在人家小姑娘面前说些暧昧的话，搞得薇薇酱都不好意思跟我说话了……

这家伙真TM……气死老子了！！

Sanji一边脑补跟刚认识的薇薇酱你侬我侬的18禁画面，一边拨Zoro的电话。

可是一直接不通啊。

会不会是回家了呢？

一小时后，Sanji回到家发现门是锁着的。

切，我就说这个路痴回不了家吧？！

啧，真麻烦。又拨了几个电话过去，还是石沉大海。

“哎，又不是小屁孩了，总不会一直找不到家吧。”Sanji自言自语，“都到饭点了，一边做饭一边等他回来吧。这绿藻头真是……让人不省心。”

但是等啊等，墙上的时针滴答滴答地走到了深夜，Zoro还是没有回来。

“饭菜都凉了。”Sanji扶额，“算了，老子大发慈悲再去找一下你吧。”衣服都没换，就穿个居家拖鞋急匆匆地出门了。

出门没多久，Sanji的手机铃声响起，他惊喜地打开手机，发现不是Zoro的来电，而是Nami的，有点莫名的失落，但还是接了——用一种热情得有点勉强的语气。

Nami却没跟Sanji废话：“Sanji，你快点来店里，出人命了！”

（Zoro）

眼前一片模糊，只能感受到一块一块跳动着的红色和绿色。还有心底那个声音：我，输了。

快感觉不到心跳了，是要结束了吗？

虽然好不甘心……

不行……

我还不能死……我还有话要跟，要跟他说……

Sanji……

Zoro挣扎着想从地板上爬起来，不料把伤口撕扯得更大了。

“哎呀Sanji kun！你终于来了！快来快来，这个人浑身是血地冲进来，怎么办啊？！”耳边传来一把尖尖的女声。哦，Sanji……

他来了吗……

“绿藻！！！”

真的是他的声音……他在叫我……

“喂！醒醒！绿藻绿藻，快醒醒！”Sanji扶起Zoro的头部和上半身，“你怎么流这么多血！你干什么去了？嘘……你还是别说话了。”Sanji转过头去问Nami：“叫急救车了吗？”

“叫了，还没到，怎么办啊？Sanji……”Nami一脸惊恐。虽说在酒吧里混了几年也不是没见过世面，但这么一个一冲进来就轰然倒地的血人还一直叫着Sanji名字，怎么看怎么惊悚。

“Nami，没事，别怕。”Sanji脱掉了自己的衣服，迅速给Zoro做了个简单的包扎。

“这个人一直叫你名字。一开始我以为他是来找你寻仇的，吓死我了。后来想他伤成这样也动不了你，而且听他语气你们应该挺熟的，就把你叫来了。”

“一直叫我……喂！绿藻，睁开眼啊，是我！”Sanji拍了拍Zoro的脸，“是我！是我！”

我已经连卷眉的轮廓也看不清了……

“Sanji，我……”


	13. 同居者13

同居者–13–

（Sanji）

“喂，你是笨.蛋吗？你这个绿油油的大白.痴，你这个一天到晚迷路的肌肉怪，你这个脑子塞满绿藻的臭剑士，你这个……你这个……你怎么躺在这里不说话了，啊？！”

……

“喂，你当时，就是昏迷之前，你要对我说什么啊？你知不知道说话只说一半我分分钟会踢爆你的头吗？”

……

“喂，我告诉你，你虽然总是惹我生气吧，但是我也，说实在话，我也不怎么讨厌你。你有时候还是有点可爱的，把我卷成春卷儿一样，是怕我着凉吧？告诉你老子我身体强健得很呢。你不用担心我的……你当时应该是担心我吧？……应该是吧……”

……

“啊还是说你当时就只是想耍我一下？！要真是这样我把你头都踢掉我跟你讲……你都不知道那晚我都没怎么睡得着……你鼻鼾声还特别大！”

……

“喂，本来我都做好饭等你回来的，那些饭菜都凉了，你说怎么办。总不能让我一个人都吃完吧？吃不完又得浪费了，你这样我会生气的，你又不是不知道。”

……

“喂，白.痴，你要睡到什么时候啊？都第三天早上了。”

……

“喂，快起床了。”

……

“喂。”

直到Law进了病房，准备给病床上昏迷了好几天的Zoro做例行检查的时候，Sanji才安静了下来。他怕自己太吵，吵着身边这位天才外科医生做检查，又不太想让外人听到他说的话。

他的这些话，只能说过Zoro听。但是Zoro你到底听不听得见呢？

Law其实在进门之前就听见这位金发男人对着病人自言自语了，他了然一笑。他转过头瞥见Sanji安静的侧脸，不禁想逗一逗他：“你跟这位绿发先生很熟？你一直在对他说话。”

“不是你吩咐的吗？让我多跟他说说话，不然他脑子一生锈就醒不过来了。”

“嗯……我是这么说的吗？”Law又笑了。

“反正我也闲得无聊。”Sanji别过脸去，“医生，他什么时候可以醒啊？”

“很难说，可能一周之内就会醒，也可能一辈子都醒不过来了。”

“啊？！不行！！”

（Zoro）

我睁开双眼，才发现原来我做了一个很长很长的梦。梦里好像我受了重伤，Sanji就抱着我哭。我跟他说，我死不了，你别哭了好不好。他很用力地摇头，然后一直骂我，骂完我……又亲我……我动弹不了，只能任他胡闹。

我……确实动弹不了！！

“你TM……终于醒了。”耳边是Sanji重重地呼气声，不知道为什么，这家伙说粗口都能说得那么好听，那么温柔。

“怎么样？头晕吗？有力气吗？”Sanji拿起我没打点滴的那只手，我惊愕地看他，他很自然地无视了我的表情，捏了捏我的手掌，问我有没有感觉。我喉咙干干的，没说话。但是被他的手握着的感觉很微妙。

喝完半杯水之后，又眯着眼睛休息了一会儿。一晃眼，直到从窗户看出去天都黑了的时候才醒过来，Sanji还在身边，但是他睡着了，像个孩子一样。

Sanji，我以为当时我真的要死了，我怕我死了你都不知道我喜欢你，我当时真的好怕。

Sanji，你知道我喜欢你吗，我压抑了很久，我怕你会害怕我，我怕你会逃走。

Sanji，我不想再这样下去了，我不想再失去你了。

Sanji，你要是敢逃，我就算是追到天涯海角也要把你找回来。

“Sanji。”轻轻地叫了一声。

没想到他居然回应了一句“嗯？”

睡醒了吗？

“我爱你。”

“嗯……”

尼.玛！臭卷眉原来没醒！(╬◣д◢)


	14. 同居者14

同居者–14–

（Sanji）

如果说以前自己隐隐约约感觉到绿藻头对自己有着不寻常的态度的话，那么这几天可以基本上肯定绿藻头对自己有那个方面的想法了——绿藻头喜欢自己。虽然以前一直假装视而不见，又或者努力说服自己不要太过敏感。

Sanji两眼放空地看了看墙上滴滴答答行走的时钟，神情恍惚。忽而听见门口传来声响才回过神来，发现一位蓝色短发女生半推开病房的门，局促地站着。

有那么一瞬间Sanji以为Zoro的姐姐库伊娜离开才不到两个多小时又回来了，正纳闷着，不一会儿就从对方的神情气质中察觉两者的区别。但说实话，Sanji着实吃了一惊，他从来没见过世界上竟有长得如此相象的人。

“你是来探望这家伙的？”Sanji打破了微妙的宁静。

“嗯。是的，我敲门了但是没有人回应，我以为没有人，所以就推开门了。我听说Zoro老师他……”这位女生嘴唇微抿，看向Sanji的眼神说不清道不明。

Sanji反应过来应该是Zoro的剑道馆里的学生，“快别站在门口了，进来吧。”这几天都有陆陆续续的剑道馆学生来探望Zoro，有的是结群而来，有的是单独前往，看来Zoro挺有威望的，学生们都很尊敬他，崇仰他。Sanji有些为Zoro感到高兴，而现在却有些提不起精神。

不知道为什么。

Sanji看了眼她带来的一篮子水果和花束，想伸手去摸口袋里的烟，又想起医院不能抽烟，缓缓地收回了手。

“我……”“你……”两人同时开口，又同时停了下来。

“你先说。”Sanji低下头，朝病床床脚磕了磕皮鞋。但是女生只是摇了摇头。

“我要去上班了。”Sanji没有坚持让她开口，见她无言地盯着自己，又道：“这家伙……”

女生点点头说：“我留下来。”

“谢谢你。”Sanji又看了一眼这位女生，不着痕迹地扫了一眼在病床上熟睡的Zoro，接着头也不回地走出了病房。

Sanji走出医院之后终于点上了烟，深吸了一口之后，长长地缓缓地将气体呼出。

（Zoro）

醒来的时候没有看见熟悉的身影，却很意外地看见了坐在旁边的达斯琪。达斯琪是他的学生，她的剑术不怎么样，但是她很努力，也很执着，Zoro就是看好她这一点才同意教她剑术。

达斯琪就是下午来探望Zoro并且撞见Sanji的那位女生。此刻见Zoro睁开眼，兴奋之情溢于言表：“老师您终于醒了。”

Zoro支起身子，现在的他比起几天前已经好很多了，医生也说很快就能出院。默默地环顾了一周，第一句话却是“他呢？”语气显得平淡，听不出情绪。

而达斯琪脸上流露出一丝尴尬，没有人喜欢那种一开始就被忽略的感觉。“是那位金发先生吗？他说他去上班了。”

Zoro这时候淡淡地看向了达斯琪，轻声道谢。

“他……是老师您的朋友吗？”达斯琪欲言又止，她想起今天下午Sanji居然叫Zoro老师“这家伙”，应该是挺亲密的关系才会叫得这么随便吧。

“很快就不是了。”Zoro想了一下，笑了出声。

达斯琪还没完全理解话中的意思，病房的门却被Sanji推开了。“哟，绿藻头醒了啊。”

达斯琪像被雷电击中了一样僵直地坐在座位上，女人的直觉告诉她，原来是这样。

“谢谢你，可爱的小姐。我送你回去吧？这棵植物有我照顾就好了。”Sanji一改下午的客气和疏离的口气，明显对达斯琪亲热不少，却连个傻子都听出来了其中的霸道与不容置疑。  
Zoro露出惊讶，不，准确来说是惊喜的表情，相衬之下达斯琪脸色除了苍白之外就只剩下平静，似乎早就预料到了什么。

达斯琪以医院离家很近的理由婉拒了Sanji送她回家的提议，对Zoro深深地鞠了一躬，便离开了。

病房里只剩下Sanji和Zoro两人。

“Dr. Law说明天就可以出院了。”Sanji坐在达斯琪刚才坐过的位置拿起刀削苹果，椅子还遗留着那个人的温热，Sanji禁不住又一通胡思乱想，不小心往手指上割了一道口子，虽说伤口不深，Sanji还是被吓了一下，立即收起乱七八糟的心思。

“喂，想什么呢，都割到手指了。”Zoro伸出手去把Sanji如葱削般的白皙手指拉到自己眼前，用拇指来回摩挲着那道浅浅的红痕，Sanji没有抽出手，任由他拉着。Sanji一怕把控不住力道误伤了他，二是没由来地不想这么做。

“今天要去上班了？”Zoro放低了声音，看了一眼Sanji手中的削好的苹果，“喂我。”自从他醒过来后的这几天，Zoro就像只受伤的大猫一样每天变相地向Sanji撒娇，当然这种撒娇一点都不娇气，反而很霸道，霸道地像个孩子一样。

Sanji揶揄地笑了笑，一边说着一边把苹果移近Zoro的嘴，又忽然拿远：“有种自己来拿啊，我看你不是恢复得很快吗？”

故意逗我是吧？


	15. 同居者15

同居者–15–

（Sanji）

Sanji知道Zoro的病基本上已无大碍，却还是没料到Zoro会突然间起身扑向自己。Zoro一把扣住自己的后颈，没等他反应过来，对方的唇已经覆盖了上来。Sanji只感觉到Zoro在自己的唇上辗转摩擦，而后用舌头轻轻地舔着描摹唇部的形状，慢慢地撬开Sanji的贝齿，一路深入。Sanji不禁闭上了眼，想推开Zoro的头，又被对方毛茸茸的短发扎得手心痒，原本想用力推开的手不自觉地放松了力道，竟反手扣住Zoro宽厚的背，往自己的方向推去。

Zoro微微张开眼睛，仔细端详Sanji此刻的神情，很好看。Zoro不禁加大了吻的力度，Sanji热情地回应着。直到两个人气喘吁吁地分开时，嘴边还连着一丝银色唾液。

“苹果掉了。”Sanji有些懊恼自己刚才的反应，而眼前的Zoro显得很开心：“那就吃你。”

Sanji白了他一眼，低吼：“滚！”Zoro也不生气，背部抵在竖起来放的枕头上，现在还不能做……支起身体一会儿已经有些累了。

Sanji干脆把话挑明了：“Zoro，你喜欢我。”不是疑问句，是肯定句。言下之意是警告Zoro不是这个意思就不要一而再再而三地做出那些举动，否则，就是喜欢自己的意思。“你想清楚了？”

Zoro挑了挑眉毛，定定地看着白色灯管下Sanji忽明忽暗的眼睛，突然郑重地纠正道：“我爱你。”

一瞬间病房安静了下来，Zoro等着Sanji的反应。

Sanji突然笑了，笑得很开心。

Sanji告诉Zoro，前几天晚上自己也梦见了Zoro向自己表白，他醒来之后觉得异常真实，好像真的经历过一样。而今晚真的实现梦境了。Sanji还笑着跟Zoro坦白说自己本来还怕自己自作多情，没想到自己确实有这么大的魅力。Zoro听到后面的臭屁言论都想打人了。

“和我一起吧。”Zoro说。

Sanji这次没再说话，而是主动覆上了对方的唇。

（Zoro）

Sanji上午陪Zoro出院以后，下午还是要去酒吧上班，一直上到晚上。这段时间Zoro也没闲着，他正在家里举哑铃。虽说Law一再强调暂时不要有剧烈运动，但Zoro已经很久没有碰过了，他甚是想念尽情挥洒汗水的快感。而且，他想快点恢复身体，好去做一些想做很久的事情。

“7357，7358，7359……”于是Sanji一下班回到家就看见了这样一幅场面：绿发男人正滴着汗，有一些地方还缠着白色的纱布，而裸露在空气中的年轻健壮的小麦色肌肉重复地绷紧又放松，嘴里喊着数字。Sanji看得入神，他觉得Zoro真的，很迷人。

因为Zoro现在的伤口还不能沾水，所以Sanji要帮他擦拭身上没受伤的地方。以前在医院都是护理做的事情，而昨天也就是出院的前一天才确定了关系，确定了关系之后Sanji当然就不会再将这些工作假手于人了。

Sanji用热水洗了洗毛巾，然后拧干，让Zoro脱了上衣，而后用热毛巾轻轻地覆盖上了他性感的躯体，轻轻地来回擦拭。接着用食指抹了一挑药膏涂在了Zoro的伤口上。

听见Zoro闷哼一声，Sanji更是放缓了动作，这个和鹰眼决斗后留下的伤口竟从左肩一直延至右腰，触目惊心。

Sanji叹了口气，说：“白.痴……”一定很痛吧。“值吗？”

“值。”Zoro闭着眼，感受着Sanji的抚摸。

Sanji没再说话，因为他知道，这就是Zoro。

Sanji帮Zoro重新上了药，准备出浴室，Zoro从他后面箍住了他的腰。“这就算了？下半身还没擦呢。”


	16. 同居者16

同居者–16–

（Sanji）

Sanji转过身来，幽怨地看着眼前的这个男人：“自己弄去，你又不是残废。”仗着自己是病患就可以为所欲为的吗！

Zoro想了想，确实不能承认自己残废，撇了撇嘴，“可是我这里好像病了。你看——”还没说完，Zoro就把Sanji的手拉过来，覆在自己的裤.裆上，“它好热，是不是发烧了，而且好胀，好难受。嗯……”

Sanji摸了摸裤.裆里的轮廓，不禁有些好笑，其实这家伙，还挺可爱的。Sanji突然玩心大起，手一路下滑到Zoro的腰际，迅速地解开他的皮带，用手指指肚摩挲着Zoro内裤的边缘，却不着急伸手进去。

Zoro禁不起他的挑逗，那个玩意儿又胀大了一圈。“握着它，快。”声音沙哑得不行。

Sanji往Zoro耳边吹了一口热气，说：“你让我在上面，我就帮你一次。”

“行，快，快帮帮我。”Zoro一口答应了下来。

Sanji开完他的条件心满意足，也就不磨磨蹭蹭地吊Zoro胃口了，伸手进去他的内裤快速而精准地握住对方早已抬头的欲.望，一边帮他前后套.弄着，一边抬起头与Zoro对视着。

Zoro突然像想到什么一样，怔了片刻之后，直勾勾地盯着Sanji，问：“你以前也帮Ace这样弄过吗？”

（Zoro）

其实Zoro一问出口就后悔了——有些事情明明很在乎，却还是不能随便提起的，他明明在心里告诉过自己很多遍，不要跟一个死了的人计较，但是看到Sanji那熟练的动作就忍不住，忍不住不去计较，忍不住不去嫉妒。

是啊，明明都要嫉妒得疯了。

气氛顿时冷了下来，Sanji抿了抿嘴，原本与Zoro直视的目光里闪过疑惑和气愤，却没有轻易移开，手心不断地收紧，像是下一秒就要捏断Zoro的分.身一样。

Zoro疼，却不喊，他知道Sanji生气了。好后悔问出了口，而现在既然都问了，就更是在意Sanji的回答。Sanji越是沉默，Zoro越是难受，胸口很闷。

Sanji最后还是松了手：“没有。我没有帮Ace做过。我跟Ace，甚至都没亲过。最多只是……分手的时候拥抱过。”说完就走了，对Zoro仍叫.嚣着的分.身不管不顾。

这么一弄，Zoro连高兴的表情都不自然了。知道此刻Sanji失去了兴致，于是Zoro草草地解决了那里，就出了浴室找Sanji，却听见Sanji在厨房里打电话，刻意压低的声音让Zoro听得不太真切。

Zoro走到Sanji身边的时候Sanji正好挂了电话。Zoro问是谁打来的，Sanji点了支烟：“反正不是Ace打来的。你满意了？”

Zoro有些急，一向嘴笨的他此刻更是不知道怎么才能哄得Sanji开心，只会说对不起，语气真切诚恳倒是有点打动了Sanji。

Sanji弹了弹烟灰，叹了口气，他都数不清今天第几次叹气了。“算了，”Sanji还是放软了语气，“我也知道你是在意我。其实我对Ace的感情，就是对一个可以依赖的亲切的大哥哥的喜欢，而已。”Sanji捂住了眼睛，显然不想让Zoro看见自己的表情。

“但是我没想到，分手之后一周，他就出了事故。当时我跟他在一起就不是光明正大的，所以分手也不会到处讲。Luffy很单纯，以为我跟Ace的那种好就是好一辈子的，考虑到Luffy弟弟的感受，Ace他还说……暂时先别把分手这件事情告诉Luffy，不然Luffy会生气的，尤其还是我甩的他。”

“你甩的他？”Zoro隐隐有些开心。

Sanji点了点头，继续说：“不是真爱，为什么还要继续呢？我累了，他也是。我知道他应该还是没完全放下我，才会用不想让Luffy生气或难过作个托辞，想我和他分手之后还能做回朋友，想我和他至少还可以在Luffy面前亲近些。”

“所以说Luffy不知道你跟Ace已经分了？”

“嗯。”

“那你为什么不告诉他？”

“我……”Sanji皱起好看的打着圈圈的眉毛，“一直很内疚，对于Ace的死。Luffy那天说得不对，其实Ace的葬礼我去了，但是我没有现身，一是身份尴尬，二是我不知道应该怎么面对……他生前最疼爱的弟弟。”

“你以为可以躲Luffy躲一辈子？”

“显然已经不可能了，不是么？”Sanji无可奈何地轻笑。


	17. 同居者17

同居者–17–

（Sanji）

Sanji习惯了每天酒吧下班后，回家洗个澡，陪Zoro看会儿电视，然后睡觉。而确定了恋爱关系之后，Sanji已经从睡地板变成跟Zoro睡同一张床了，床虽不小，但彼此都是一个人睡惯了的，如今挤在一块儿的感觉很微妙，偶尔翻个身会就碰到对方的手肘或大腿，躁动蹭蹭蹭地往心上窜。

不过Sanji没打算这几天就压Zoro，Zoro还负着伤。是的，Sanji还记得那个笨.蛋答应过自己在上面的。

“在想什么？一脸白.痴。”温厚的手掌轻轻地揉乱Sanji的金色发丝，Zoro欣赏着Sanji的侧颜。

“没什么，想你会怎么样被本大爷征服。”Sanji翻了个身，面向Zoro侧躺着。他发现今晚Zoro的目光很温柔，让他心都漏跳了一拍。

其实，他在厨房里接到的电话是装修公司打过来的。电话那头的男人自称Franky，说是政府拨款、开发商联系装修公司给受损失的客户重新装修房屋，问Sanji喜欢什么样的装修风格，他这几天就要开工了。Sanji听到的时候一怔，竟发现自从跟Zoro同居后就没想过以前被烧的那间房子。

Zoro挑了挑眉，或许他内心正悱恻Sanji又在想什么乱七八糟的，“睡吧你，缺觉让人变傻。”

“缺觉会不会变傻我不知道，不过我知道一个词叫嗜睡如猪，哈哈哈哈哈。”

Zoro的手掌往下移，贴在Sanji的后颈处，“别太嚣张。你等着……”

“我等着……等着什么？”Sanji目光闪烁，忽然伸手扣住Zoro的下颚吻了上去。“是你给我等着。”

（Zoro）

Zoro的伤痊愈了，Sanji替他高兴，虽然嘴上不说，可是他买多了几个菜，一边做饭一边哼着小调显示他心情不错。Zoro也很高兴，一是因为某个笨蛋是真的心疼自己，二是因为自己的性福，天知道他每天晚上是怎么熬过只能看不能碰的折磨的。

吃完晚饭，Sanji就去洗碗了，Zoro想了想，也进了厨房。

“你来干什么，难不成良心发现要帮忙洗碗了？”Sanji挽起袖子露出精壮的手臂，白皙的手指旁边浮着五颜六色的泡泡。

Zoro从他身后抱住了他的腰，胸膛贴着他的后背，Sanji怔了一下差点手滑把盘子摔了，很快Sanji反应过来骂道：“白.痴啊你发什么情！我在洗碗啊……”Zoro不听他骂，或者更准确地说是带着抱怨的撒娇，Sanji总是害羞的时候骂人，相处下来Zoro算是明白了这一点，他老婆就是这么别扭。

Sanji没想到Zoro居然抱得更紧了，Zoro鼻子里呼出的热.气扫过后颈引得他一阵颤.抖。

Zoro握住Sanji的双手放在水龙头下面冲洗，Sanji不知道Zoro葫芦里卖的什么药，问道：“干嘛，我还没洗完碗，洗什么手呢？”等水流把手冲干净后，Zoro一把把Sanji翻转过来面对着自己，然后重重地含住了他的唇。

“我想在这里。”Zoro呼吸渐急，其中一只手已经伸进了Sanji的裤子里。

“卧.槽！你TM……这么热情地给本王子投.怀.送.抱了？”Sanji稳了稳气息，“你别急……躺床上去。啊喂喂喂……”Zoro一想，也是，毕竟是Sanji的第一次，在床上做会比较舒服。然后扛着Sanji进了卧室。

Sanji觉得情况不对，虽然说他是在上面的那个，可是谁能忍受被一个男人扛着放倒在床上啊？！Sanji要争回主动权，“乖，你先帮我解衬衣。”语气半温柔半无奈地像哄一个情.欲.懵.懂的大男孩。Zoro未免觉得对方很搞笑，也很可爱。

Zoro耐下性子去解他的衬衣，扣子一颗一颗打开，低头叼.含了一边的乳.尖，时而大力吸.吮，时而舌尖挑.逗，Sanji被他弄得半身酥.软，心里大叫着不好。同时Zoro已经一手托高他的屁.股，一手将他的三角内裤往外拽，费劲地脱下一条腿，也不再去管它还挂在另一条腿上。

“不对……不……你不是说我在上面的吗！”Sanji此刻不用想也知道，自己已经抬.头的那里完全暴.露在Zoro眼里了。他羞.愤地想遮住Zoro的眼睛，又觉得自己扭.扭.捏捏的反倒不像个男子汉了，遂而以.牙.还.牙地扒了Zoro的T恤。

“是啊，坐在我身上面。”没想到Zoro竟然说。


	18. 同居者18

同居者–18–

（Sanji）

昨晚做完之后就沉沉地睡过去了。Zoro那个大骗子。嘶——现在转个身都觉得痛。昨晚那个混.蛋非让我坐在他上面，腰都被他抓疼了。还插的这么狠……受不了他用力捣.进又抽.离一点然后又更用力地捣.进，说实话，挤开又合拢，来来回回，娇.嫩的甬.道根本承受不了如此刺.激。

Sanji觉得做一次就要了他半条命。

所以早上没能按点起床，幸好Sanji上的是夜班也没关系，只不过Zoro一早有课而已。Sanji躺在床上迷迷糊糊地想要不要给Zoro煮个早餐，又想算了，管TNND的这么折磨老子。

于是Sanji再起床的时候发现Zoro已经出门了，而桌子上竟放着些从外面便利店里买回来的面包。啧，担心我吗？这家伙，明明是小看了厨师啊。嘀咕归嘀咕，Sanji还是站着吃完了早餐。额，不敢坐。

吃过早餐之后，Sanji敲了敲隔壁Luffy的门，他想跟Luffy谈一谈了。

Luffy在家，看见Sanji过来找自己，惊喜之情瞬间溢于言表，Sanji看Luffy还是那么单纯又美好，一时间犹豫着要不要下次再来。那一刻Sanji的脑海里浮现出了Zoro的样子，一瞬间有了勇气。

“Luffy，我们谈谈吧。”

“好啊，我其实找你很久了，可你一直躲着我。Sanji ~ Sanji~”Luffy一下子跳上Sanji怀里紧紧搂住，少年不太沉，不过Sanji刚刚遭受了那什么，感觉全身都快散架了。

Luffy听到Sanji惨叫，连忙从他身上滑了下来，“你怎么了Sanji？脸色这么差？”

“唔……没事。”打死也不想说原因。

“是不是Zoro欺负你啊？我帮你揍飞他！”Luffy扯起大嗓门，Sanji连连摆手。等Luffy好不容易消停了会，Sanji说：“Luffy，对不起。其实我和Ace已经分手了，在那件事之前。我去了他的葬礼，但是我没有露面。我知道你找我，一直在找我。对不起。”

Luffy沉默地抱住Sanji。

Sanji回抱Luffy：“你会原谅我吗？”

Luffy才开口：“你们分手的事为什么不告诉我。”

“Ace怕你难过，他说你最喜欢吃我做的饭……”

“别说了，Sanji……我不是小孩子了。”Luffy将Sanji抱得更紧，“你有空的话，跟我一起去扫个墓吧。”

“你不说我也想这么做了。”Sanji心疼地吻了吻Luffy的头发，小心翼翼地开口：“我……还想让你知道一件事。我有了喜欢的人了，是Zoro。”

“我知道了。”Luffy放开了Sanji，抽了抽鼻子，“我会祝你们幸福的。Sanji，你要幸福啊！”

“谢谢你，Luffy。”

（Zoro）

Zoro跟他们一起去扫墓。以前一提起Ace心里总是有点不舒服，Zoro知道自己还是很介意Ace的身份以及他和Sanji的关系。可是当他真真切切地看见墓碑时又觉得一切都无所谓了。他们几个都为世事的变化无常感慨万千。

我会好好照顾你的。这么想着，Sanji默默地握住Zoro的手。Zoro知道Sanji在想什么，也知道Sanji知道自己在想什么。

离开的时候Luffy接到紧急工作电话要回消防队，没跟他们一起走。Zoro准备开车载Sanji回去。

Zoro想要说话，Sanji一下扑过来搂住他的脖子，吻上了他的唇。Zoro愣了一下，很快反应过来，放松身体闭上眼睛热情地回应。两人饥.渴地不停吮.吸、啃.噬对方的唇舌。

逼仄的车厢里，两人扭着脖子吻着不太舒服，Zoro索性把Sanji整个人拽过来，让他张开腿坐在自己的腿上。“绿藻头……”那沙哑性感的声音让Zoro的头皮一阵发麻。

“啧，你倒是很喜欢我坐在你上面……”Sanji的身体不由自主地颤了一下，因为此刻Zoro的手已经摸向他的身后，沿着那条诱.人的沟道缓缓向下，虽然还隔着一条裤子，但是他已经感觉到Zoro火热的下.身蓄势待发，抵住他最私.密的地方。

“你要求的。” Zoro喜欢极了面前那个人的表情，敛去了平时对他穷凶极恶的模样，又添了几分羞涩与销魂，而这正正是只在他一个人面前才会有的神情。这令他越发兴奋，想要对Sanji做更多更激烈更亲密的事情。

结果他们在车上做了一回，回到家又做了一回。他们在肉.体越来越快的猛烈撞.击中共同登上了欲.望和快.感的高峰，好像只有这样他们才觉得自己是拥有着对方的。事后还恋恋不舍地纠缠着彼此的唇.舌，贪恋着幸福的味道。


	19. 同居者19

同居者–19–

（Sanji）

Sanji以前的那套房子的装修工作完成了，Franky打电话来通知的时候Sanji正在洗澡，Zoro就帮忙接了电话。接通的一瞬间电话那头滔滔不绝地开始讲，先是说了装修完毕这件事情，接着就开始说装修后的房子如何如何。

Zoro听到这个消息却不怎么愤怒或是难过，他不再像以前的他那样猜忌、怀疑、患得患失，他相信确信以及坚信，自己的他不会离开自己。虽然现在面对Sanji的日常拌嘴和挑衅还是毛毛躁躁地反击，他也只当是一种别样的调情。挂了电话，Zoro就隔着浴室的门跟Sanji复述了一遍消息。

Sanji说了句太好了，还说要带Zoro一起去看一看新装修好的房子，语气甚是欢快。

Sanji找了个双方都方便的时间，带Zoro去了一趟装修后的房子，唔，准确地说，是装修后的厨房教室。推开门看见的果然是一个干净整洁的地方，就算还没放上锅碗瓢盆也丝毫不妨碍Sanji对它的欣赏，他兴奋地回拨了Franky的电话表示极大的感谢。

当时Sanji听到Franky说重修装修的事情的时候，第一反应就是想要把这里变成一半厨房，一半教室的模样。他现在不仅想当一名厨师，还想当一名教师，想把下厨时的有趣事情分享给更多有兴趣的人，想把烹饪技巧传授给更多有需要的人。

所以等看完房子后，Sanji辞掉了酒吧调酒师的工作，打算专心致志地做他更想做的事情。Zoro点点头表示支持。Sanji在酒吧工作人员的苦苦哀求下还是没有改变心意，尽管Nami极力挽留过，他也是花痴了一阵子就温柔委婉地拒绝了。

他换工作不是心血来潮的，一是自己相比起调酒更喜欢下厨，如果说调酒是份消遣，那么下厨才是他的真正长期追求的事，二是他不想过那种生活了——每次下班都深夜十一二点了，回到家发现Zoro只是草草地吃了些毫无营养的东西，又因为等自己（可能是因为想做那些事情）而还没入睡。

以前倒是无所谓，现在家里多了一个人，感觉又不一样了，总是不由自主地想先想到对方。

（Zoro）

Sanji邀请了一众好朋友去他的厨房教室参观，大家都去捧场，在厨房教室里开起了派对。晚上Sanji喝多了，竟红着脸走向Zoro，对他说：“死绿藻头！……”声音很大，他自己似乎也发现了，就将声音稍微压了下去，“我不跟你回家了！”

现场没多少人听见这番暧昧的话，大家替Sanji开心也就喝得不少：像是这边的Luffy只顾着胡吃海塞；对面的Robin慢慢地摇晃着红酒杯；那边的Nami一边甩着色子一边亢奋地说买定离手；离得稍远一些的Brook即兴唱歌庆祝赢得了许多掌声和喝彩，Brook唱得确实不错，许多次Zoro去OP酒吧一边喝Sanji亲自为他调的酒一边欣赏驻唱歌手Brook直击人灵魂深处的歌喉；旁边些是Franky和他装修公司的同事Usopp正互相吹牛……大家都沉浸在快乐之中。

“不行，跟我回家。”Zoro眼皮跳了跳，今晚这么值得庆祝，不回家怎么……

Sanji好像猜中了他的心思一样，笑眯眯地说：“这几天你要得太多了，混.蛋！反正我不跟你回去了。”Sanji晃了晃金色的脑袋，脸颊更加潮红。Zoro知道他是喝醉了，对他那如隔靴搔痒的抱怨丝毫不恼怒，反而更加觉得Sanji可爱。

Sanji的反抗并不奏效，因为到后来他已经醉得整个人像只软脚虾一般脚步虚浮，不知道东南西北。大家都玩得很尽兴，但毕竟那里原本是住宅，周围邻居也陆陆续续搬了回来，所以大家没有玩得很晚吵着邻居休息。招呼Sanji的朋友们走了以后，Zoro一个人扛着Sanji回到车里。

在车上Sanji也不老实，一直黏着Zoro，搞得Zoro都无法专心开车，而且他还不怎么会看导航……之前扫完墓回家那一趟也是靠Sanji的提醒才能顺利回去的……现在Sanji醉了，只靠自己的直觉行走，结果就是兜兜转转了很久才回到家。

第二天是被Sanji的尖叫吵醒的——他质问我为什么我裤子里多了两管药膏，一管上面写着“润滑油”，一管上面写着“擦伤膏”。我跟他说是临走时Dr.Law给我的，是给我帮你擦的，说是有备无患。结果听完我的解释之后Sanji又尖叫了起来。

“我觉得他可能听见了派对上我们的对话。”

“你闭嘴你个死绿藻！为什么Law会觉得我是被压的那个啊啊啊！”Zoro很想说这不天经地义么你当别人是瞎啊，又忍住了没说出口。

因为俗话说得好——怼妻一时爽，追妻火葬场。Zoro挠了挠头，轻轻地笑了。

其实同居，不就是想跟对方过生活么。未来还要跟你在一起呢，Sanji。

-The End。（全文完）

-下一章是番外。


	20. 同居者番外

同居者番外

（Ace）

其实当初和Sanji相遇，是因为Sanji走在樱花树下的身影惊艳到了自己——说是惊艳真的毫不夸张，微风吹拂下樱花纷纷飘落，像是下着一场粉红色的雨，花瓣滑过他金色的发丝，他眉目清秀，笑得很暖，像个小太阳般。

一边走路一边走神，砰的一声才发现不小心撞在了他身上，我还愣着没来得及开口，就听到他的道歉，他有些不好意思地解释说自己刚才顾着看美女没好好看路（嗯？！），我笑了笑，其实这并没有什么大不了的，在学校食堂吃也行。他却说以后会还我一个便当。

我当时并不在意，没想到他第二天真的带来了自己亲手做的料理去我班上找我。他做的便当很好吃，我那调皮的弟弟很闻到香味凑过来，可是我没像以往那样慷慨地分享，嗯，确实存了一些私心，呵呵。

跟他相处了一段时间之后，我发现自己好像喜欢上他了。为了这事我还偷偷去打听了一番他的心意，我听他们班上的同学说他整天围着女孩子转呀转，看来是个直的。我消沉了一段时间，后悔当初就不该起了这番心思。

想过壮士断臂，想过悬崖勒马，他却察觉到我比平时更加沉默寡言，过来安慰我，还做了许多好吃的菜。不得不说他心思真的很细腻，知道我不开心，又不得不说他某种时候真的很迟钝，竟不知道我不开心是因为他。

我想算了吧，他不知道总比知道要好，他知道之后肯定受不住打击，觉得我是个变态吧。权衡一下利弊得失，心情才平复了些许。可是我没想到的是，过了一两天，Sanji不知道从哪里听到了风声，说“二年级级草Ace暗恋一年级新生Sanji”，又说“Sanji眼里只有女人所以一直没正眼看过Ace”。有些腐女大力支持他们在一起高呼真爱无罪，有些我的迷妹怼Sanji配不上我，有些他的朋友说我不要妄想天开，还有些围观群众开始拿些零花钱来赌我和他是不是真的有一腿。

我是早就听过这些流言蜚语的，但是我不从来没有正面回应过——因为我暗恋他是事实，如果暗恋都说出口就不叫暗恋了，而他对我的感情我更是摸不清，这种情况下保持沉默最好。  
可是如今他听到这些议论，我无法继续保持沉默。

他问我外面传的是不是真的，我知道他指的是我暗恋他那件事，我点了点头，趁着这个机会我问他对我的想法，他神色复杂。他沉默的时候，我表面上有多平静，内心就有多紧张。

后来他说他要回去想一下，就几天没露面，再见到他的时候，他答应了我。我不知道他躲着我的那几天想了些什么，可能经过了漫长的思想斗争吧，不过幸好这个结果不差。

可是说实话，我从来不觉得Sanji真真正正地爱上了我，爱这种东西勉强不来，虚假不了。他答应跟我一起，可能是因为他也很寂寞而我能给他一种依靠的感觉，可能是因为我对他好他就不想伤了我的心。无论如何都不是因为爱情。

这样的关系，我们都坚持不下去了。是他先提的分手，他很愧疚，我却松了口气。想了想我真的很差劲，我对不起他。希望分手之后，他能找到自己的幸福吧。


End file.
